Accidental Admittance
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Drinking in the Dal has never been so heavy. Kenzi, Bo, Trick, Lauren, and Karaoke Night. What could go wrong? Involves Marianas Trench and well, a very childish and possessive Bo, maybe some table dancing, if you're into that. Pretty much just as ridiculous as my previous story.


"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, after all." Bo quipped, as she downed her fifth shot in the past five minutes. You could say she was on the verge of getting incredibly wasted.

You could also say it was way too early for her to be drinking, but she wouldn't care.

You see, Lauren had her panties in a bunch. More like her heart.

Shit, she _was _feeling the affects of alcohol after all! Couldn't tell her top from her bottom.

Or rather her bottom from her top.

Shit, that was confusing.

Bo held on to the bar, as the world seemed to tip around her.

"Kenzi!" Bo drawled, excited to see her best friend, as she entered.

"Bo-Bo, did you start without your right hand man?" Kenzi asked, pointing to the empty shot glasses cluttering the bar.

Bo laughed giddily, "It's Karaoke night."

Kenzi took a seat next to her, "Alright, Casanova, slow down a bit, will you?"

With that Bo started spinning around in her chair, feeling the stale bar air waving through her hair, "I'm no Casanova!" She defended her self, pouting.

"Just how much _did_ you drink?"

"Five in five, for the past, hmmmm, half hour." Bo saw Kenzi's shocked expression and couldn't stop her self from cracking up. Damn, it felt good to laugh.

"How the hell am I gonna catch up with that?"

Bo held her pointer finger up in the air, "Ten in five!"

"Shit, tomorrow's gonna be a bitch," Kenzi said, almost to her self, "Trickster, hit me with ten shots of whatever Bo had."

Trick gave her the look, "Need I remind you of our deal?" Kenzi prompted.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't blame me when you wake up tomorrow. And make sure Bo gets home safe."

"Safe is for babies! In fact!" Bo held her finger up again, "Baby sitters are for babies, and Kenzi's going to be just as gone as me in fifteen minutes." Bo, the enlightened, smiled, pleased with her self that she formed so many sentences in, like, one minute. Not for lack of trying however, she didn't manage to keep her little rant slur free.

"You know what Trick? Just pass the bottle, I don't want to waste your glasses."

"Like I said"-

"Don't blame you, yadah yadah yadah."

Fifteen minutes later, as promised, Kenzi was just as drunk as Bo, if not more, and they were dancing sexily to someone's horrible singing of some rap song that Kenzi loved. Well, they thought they looked sexy. Trick's constant chuckling said otherwise.

That's when Lauren decided to enter the bar, unknowing that the next events to occur in the Dal were going to be far from her expectations.

Her first surprise was that there was hardly anyone in the bar. Just a few want-to-be singers and a few groupies were present.

Her second surprise was that Bo and Kenzi were obviously very drunk, and dancing on top of Trick's bar.

Trick seemed slightly annoyed and slightly amused.

He'd get Kenzi to clean up tomorrow.

And when he spotted Lauren, he looked relieved, and automatically started pouring her a drink.

"Hey, Trick. What happened here?" Lauren sat off to the side, away from Bo and Kenzi's crazy dancing. Trick placed the drink in front of her, chuckling. He seemed to be doing quite a lot of that, and Lauren wondered if the little man was drunk himself. "Bo started it. Five shots of my cheapest vodka in five minutes for half an hour. Then Kenzi showed up and charmed me out of a bottle. Caught up to Bo is half as much time."

"Sounds like quite the night." Lauren sipped her beer.

"To be honest, I'm happy to see you. Those two can get a little out of control. And Bo seems to listen to you more than anyone, " Trick was about to chuckle again, but upon seeing Lauren's skeptical look he stopped him self, "Anyway, do I need to distract a watchman tonight?"

"No, I managed to convince the Ash I could get drunk by my self."

Trick laughed, "Really?" He asked, eyeing Lauren doubtfully.

"No," Lauren smiled, "But it's my lucky day. The watchman had to go to the hospital. His son broke a leg," She took another swig of the beer, "I sound awful don't I?"

"Just the right amount."

The song ended, and Lauren watched as Bo and Kenzi climbed down from the bar, almost breaking their necks several times.

"Now what?" Bo asked, upon seeing their vodka bottle completely drained.

"More!" Kenzi answered with out a second thought, "Tricky boy, just a little something to boost our fun?"

"You each get _one_ beer," He answered, pushing two glasses towards them.

"Two." Bo pouted.

"Hey! Who's singing next!" Kenzi shouted, displeased with the lack of music, already downing her beer.

Bo giggled, "Me!"

Lauren was still watching the duo with interest, they proved to be very entertaining, and just the distraction she needed. Bo, of course, looked absolutely stunning, in her black on black style.

Then Kenzi caught her eye, less discretely than she probably thought, and even less discretely nudged Bo, and whispered in her ear. It was obvious gossip.

Bo didn't even look Lauren's way, which caused Lauren to take another swig of her beer, and fidget nervously.

The guitar started, and Bo made her way to the stage, which was the bar, laughing at the song, which she, even in her deluded state, recognized.

_I don't patronize _

_I realize _

_I'm losing and this is my real life_

_I'm half asleep _

_And I am wide awake _

_This habit is always so hard to break_

_I don't want to be the bad guy_

_I've been blaming myself and I think you know why_

_I'm killing time (I'm killing time), _

_And time's killing you every way that I do_

Curiosity, once again, got the best of Lauren, and she couldn't help but stare at the scene playing out before her. Bo jumping up and down on the old counter top, completely in sync with the music. Lauren knew the song, had practically danced and sung to it in the shower.

_Did you say _

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_I'm under the gun _

_Feel like the only one_

_I just can't decide what I'm running from_

_This isn't what _

_I wanted but _

_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut_

_It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough _

_And I wish I could breath without getting it stuck_

_Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again_

_Did you say _

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_(Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like...)_

_Did you say_

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I can't stay with someone else_

_I'll try and suck it up _

_I just can't fuck it up_

_I want you all to myself_

_Did you say _

_Please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me _

_Cause I want you all to myself_

_I can try and suck it up _

_I just can't suck it up_

_Make me feel like someone else_

_Na-na na-na na!_

Somewhere half way through the song, Bo sobered up a little, but not enough to realize she should stop singing her heart out, or even to stop dancing. She just realized that she had been staring at Lauren for the whole song, who had in turn been staring at her.

Boy, did Bo-Bo have some explaining to do in the morning, that is, if she even remembers.


End file.
